Deadly Cargo
Deadly Cargo 'is the sixth mission in ''Hitman: Contracts. It's a remake of the missions Gunrunner's Paradise and Plutonium Runs Loose from Hitman: Codename 47, combining two missions to one. '''Target: '''Boris Ivanovich Deruzka (Arkadij Jegorov) Mission Briefing It's Rotterdam again, 47. A good news, bad news scenario. An international arms smuggler named "Boris Ivanovich Deruzka" is trying to purchase a nuclear weapon from the biker group you've already dealt with. The deal is going down in Rotterdam harbor. Boris has a ship, the "Katerina Ivanovna" and he'll be waiting for the weapon to be delivered by car. The Rotterdam police are on it, the bad news is, they want Boris Deruzka alive, our client doesn't. Get in there, take him out and get out any way you can, 47. I don't need to tell you how high the stakes are on this one. You're getting a triple fee on this one, 47, so don't disappoint our client. Mission Details The weapons smuggler Boris Ivanovich Deruzhka has arranged to purchase a nuclear device in Rotterdam. Our client wants Deruzhka assassinated and the warhead disarmed. The purchase has been set up with a biker syndicate you've already encountered. We know the bikers are transporting the warheads in a car and that they're set to meet with Deruzka in Rotterdam harbor. We expect he'll smuggle the warheads from there. Our intelligence says that the Rotterdam police are aware of Deruzhka's presence in the harbor and his intentions. They want to capture him alive to interrogate him. Our client can't allow this to happen, so you'll have to kill Boris before the police arrest him. Get in, do the job, and get out. TARGET: Boris Ivanovich Deruzhka. INFO: Deruzhka's an international arms smuggler trying to get his hands on a nuclear device. This cannot be allowed to happen, Deruzhka has last been seen on board the Katerina Ivanovna. Description Boris Ivanovich Deruzka, an Eastern European gunrunner and one of Agent 47's five biological fathers, was attempting to buy a nuclear weapon inside a tanker docked in a Rotterdam harbor. However, the Dutch Special operations and police forces have tracked down Boris, and have completely locked down the entire area. Surrounded by all sides, Boris has holed himself inside the tanker, threatening to detonate the device if he is not given a helicopter to escape with. 47 is sent in to board the tanker and kill Boris before the situation escalates. Objectives # Kill Boris Ivanovich Deruzka. # Escape. Weapons Firearms * GK17 - Carried by most of the cops plus one inside the police station first floor. * CZ2000 - Carried by a couple of the guards. * Sawn-off shotgun - Carried by the biker gang members. * Magnum 500 - Carried by Boris. * M4 Carbine - Carried by the SWAT plus one in the north warehouse on the second floor. * AK-74 - Carried by the guards. * R93 Sniper - Carried by the police sniper on the south warehouse rooftop. * M60 - Carried by the cop in the helicopter. * Silenced M4 Carbine - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Melee Weapons * Kitchen knife * Pool Cue - On upper level of strip club. Disguises * ''Suit''' ''- Not useful. * Biker - Not needed at all. * Police Officer - Useful for roaming around in the harbor, police station and SWAT-occupied warehouses, but not in or near the ship. * Sailor - Needed to roam near the ship and inside. * SWAT- Excellent armor, you can also be with them when they raid the ship but they will shoot at you when you kill Boris any other way than with a stealth kill. * Worker - Can roam around restricted area around the ship, but not on the ship or inside SWAT-occupied warehouses located near the ship. One weapon can be hidden in the worker's toolbox to get it past the guards who frisk you. Maps HCMM6(1).jpg|Outside HCMM6(2).jpg|Strip bar basement HCMM6(3).jpg|Strip bar 1st floor HCMM6(13).jpg|Strip bar 2nd floor HCMM6(4).jpg|Police station 1st floor HCMM6(5).jpg|Coaster below deck HCMM6(6).jpg|Coaster 1st floor HCMM6(7).jpg|Coaster 2nd floor HCMM6(8).jpg|Coaster bridge HCMM6(9).jpg|Warehouses 1st floor HCMM6(10).jpg|Warehouses 2nd floor HCMM6(11).jpg|Tunnel HCMM6(12).jpg|Bypass corridor Gallery It is possible to disguise as a biker in Deadly Cargo..JPG|47 disguised as biker. Trivia * It is not necessary for 47 to disarm the bomb or obtain its detonator; he only needs to kill Boris without the bomb going off. * If the bomb goes off, there will be a short cutscene near a dumpster alley, where a cat becomes startled by the ensuing nuclear explosion. * If the bomb is armed, there is a chance it will go off if Boris drops the detonator (either by sedating or killing him). As such, it is recommended to kill him before the SWAT teams assault the ship. Strangely enough, the bomb will not go off if 47 himself drops the detonator. * The Mission Loading screen features 47 holding a Special Agent of some kind, this scene doesn't occur in this mission or game however. It could imply it was meant to be implemented in the game, but was cut out later. * A prostitute can be seen through the window of the bar. If 47 talks to her, he will pay her $1000 to seduce the biker guarding the car, allowing him to plant a GPS tracking device on it unseen. * If the player takes care of the driver of the car then the car will go no where and the bomb won't be armed. If the driver is killed, the SWAT will assault the ship almost immediately afterwards. Boris will still threaten them with the bomb, even though it never arrived. * The song played in the Harbor Bar - Dirty Rabbit is - Puressence -- Walking dead. * The driver apparently is picking up a biker member from the club to transport him to the ship along with the bomb to negotiate its sale with Boris. * Deadly Cargo is the only mission so far with SWAT squads featured, where they aren't deployed specifically to hunt and capture 47. ** The helicopter that Boris can escape in, can be used as an escape vehicle for 47 too. * If you are disguised as a SWAT officer, you can fire upon the terrorist guards on the ship during the raid and the SWAT officers will not fire upon you. * It is possible a few SWAT officers will be killed during the shootout. However, they will always end up winning the fight, unless 47 intervenes. * If 47 is disguised as a sailor during the SWAT raid, the SWAT will not shoot him if he is holding the detonator. * Boris dying sound sometimes different when you play the same mission all over again. * The Mission card is used for the Trophy/Achievement Logo on the HD Remake for the PS3/XBox 360 respectively; Albeit with the title included on the right hand side. * Beware the "don't even think about touching my car" glitch. No matter where you are, the biker repeats that warning and you automatically stop to look in his direction. Very annoying and can get you caught. Best to avoid the car altogether unless you plan to have the girl distract the guard after triggering the cut scene. * It's possible for the SWAT officers to shoot Boris accidentally during the raid. Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions